


Bathroom

by whiskeydicks



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Other, epaulettes, genderqueer!satsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeydicks/pseuds/whiskeydicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satsuki hesitates to use the bathroom at the airport and Ryuko is having none of that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janewithawhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janewithawhy/gifts).



> Just a little drabble because genderqueer!satsuki needs to be at thing. 
> 
> My headcanon for Satsuki is that she is really a huge, awkward baby when she's not bossing people around. Sorry if its ooc.

Ryuko comes out of the bathroom to see Satsuki standing right where she left her. Almost the exact same spot, in fact. Wiping her hands on her jeans, she swaggers up to Satsuki. 

“All done, comrade?” 

Satsuki narrows their eyes at her. “Don’t call me that,” they say with only the tiniest hint of the glare. Ryuko grins triumphantly. ‘Comrade’ is by far her favorite label for Satsuki. “And I haven’t actually...umm...gone yet…” they trail off uncertainly, fidgeting from foot to foot like the awkward baby they are. A hot awkward baby. Normally she finds Satsuki’s little quirks endearing, but right now she’s just confused. 

“What do you mean you haven’t gone? I took a dump in there that lasted like ten minutes. How have you not gone yet?” 

“Well...uh… there are guys in there.” 

Ryuko just stares blankly at Satsuki. She was starting to wonder if all those jokes she made about them having aspergers had more truth than not. 

Satsuki huffs and uncrosses their arms from their bound chest, only to wave them about, “What if all the stalls are being used and I just stand there awkwardly because I can’t, ya know, stand up and pee?” 

Ryuko just stares at her beloved comrade. 

“Sats, babe, are you feeling more macho or girly today?” she asks in the same tone as asking for the time. 

The fidgeting starts up again. “More macho,” they say, looking Ryuko straight in the eye. 

Ryuko takes a second to appreciate her comrade. Loose fitting Dickies and smart leather loafers, topped with a white v-neck thick enough that you can’t see their binder under a military style jacket. Ryuko steps in closer to Satsuki to play with the gold epaulettes before sliding her arms around their neck. “And damn don’t you make it look so fucking good. Makes me want to have you hot and inside me right here in this nasty ass airport floor.” 

Satsuki rips themselves away and regains some confidence after being thoroughly scandalized by their girlfriend. Ryuko cackles madly, pleased that she can pull her comrade out of her funk so easily. She strides straight into the men’s bathroom without a single look back at Satsuki. 

“THIS IS MAINTENANCE. EVERYONE COVER THEIR WEINERS AND GET OUT. EMERGENCY MAINTENANCE. YOU! I SAID TUCK IT BACK IN AND GET OUT. NOW!” 

Six very harassed looking men hurry out of the bathroom. Satsuki just stands there, mouth hanging out in total shock that Ryuko could be so incredibly annoying and so incredibly caring at the same time. The woman herself appears at the bathroom entrances, looking far larger than her petite frame and skinny jeans should allow, and just jerks her head to Satsuki, signaling the all clear. 

They hurry inside and do their business as quickly as possible. While washing their hands, Satsuki hears a very loud Ryuko telling some guy that this bathroom was closed and to “pee somewhere else you goddamn ingrate.” Satsuki smiles to themselves, taking a second to really appreciate how great Ryuko is in her own fucked up way. 

Satsuki comes back out and offers a tentative smile to Ryuko, who beams like the sun because Satsuki’s smiles are more precious than diamonds to her. Satsuki spots some official looking individuals marching down the hallway in their direction and grabs Ryuko’s hand and starts running for their gate. As with everything with them, the tender moments are always nestled between violent and passionate moments which usually involve Ryuko-and Satsuki by default-running from the authorities. No matter, Satsuki would run from a global corporation if it meant that they could hold Ryuko’s hand.


End file.
